


Couples Deceit

by Andithiel, DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes, gameofdrarrymod, Kristinabird, MistyDeath, spookywoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Case Fic, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Forced Bonding, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: Auror Potter and Unspeakable Malfoy are called to go undercover as a couple at marriage counselling resort after several people have complained that loved ones are now seemingly happily bonded to partners they never would have chosen willingly. Throughout the course of the investigation, unexpected feelings and feelings they had each tried to keep hidden develop, and they leave with more than they bargained for.





	Couples Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> The Rowandark House Round Robin prompt:  
> "This isn’t what I expected when I woke up this morning." + Aurors + Fake Dating
> 
> Thank you to [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etalice) for the beta!

“Potter! Malfoy! My office, NOW!” Robards' voice rang through the bullpen startling several people. Draco and Harry were not particularly excited about explaining everything.

“Ready Draco?”

“Do we have to? I mean, how do you explain going undercover on assignment and coming back like this?!” Harry laughed at Draco’s perplexed expression.

“As best we can, love.” He intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Draco’s hand before they entered the Head Auror’s office.

“What took you so long? I don’t care about your situation, you still have to do your jobs. Now, debrief me and make it quick. I have to present to the board in 2 hours.”

“Gawain, relax, the vein in your forehead is about to burst.” Kingsley Shacklebolt was propped up on Robard’s desk, seemingly calm with a secretive smile on his face. “Harry, Draco, good to see you again.” He shook hands with each of them.

“Kingsley. What are you doing here?”

“This goes up pretty high on the chain, Harry, you know how it goes.” 

Draco snorted at Kingsley and he returned an amused grin. “I cannot fathom how you ended up Minister of Magic, especially with your dislike of politics.”

“You know how that is, don't you Draco?” 

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself, but then saw the smirk on Kingsley’s face and pouted instead. “Low blow, Minister.”

Kingsley threw his head back and bellowed out a deep laugh.

Robards growled. “Are we done with the pleasantries now because we are running out of time. Boys, explain yourselves.” A collective sigh went around the room and Harry and Draco began their story.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The report they were given read as follows: 

_**Partners:** Picked for similar compatibility tests, exemplary investigation and closed case records, and personal skills. _

_Harry James Potter : Auror. Chosen for his resistance skills and magical power. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy : Unspeakable. Chosen for former contacts and family reputation. _

_**Issue:** A couples retreat that on the outside seems to be a perfectly normal, romantic place for married and engaged couples to reconnect and strengthen their bond. Recently however there had been a string of friends and family members of coming to the Ministry and Aurors on behalf of their loved ones. _

_**Claims** : Witches and wizards suddenly abandoning their families and careers to leave with a new significant other to this retreat and coming back bonded and seemingly in love. The concern was that these people were acting suddenly very out of character and their partners were people they hadn't considered or been interested in before. _

_**Conclusion:** Possibly an illegal operation happening behind closed doors. Multiple manipulation techniques, illegal potions, memory spells, etc. must be investigated._

_**Assignment:** Pose as a couple and infiltrate the retreat. Draco: Use contacts to get you and your partner registered for the "alternate program.” Harry: pretend to be the hapless victim._

“WHAT?!”

“Are you taking the piss?”

Harry and Draco protested at the same time.

“You have your assignment, go figure it out. Dismissed. And Malfoy…” Draco turned back towards Robards.

“I may not be your direct supervisor, but I am in charge of this investigation. Watch your language.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry.” As soon as they were out the door Harry started giggling.

“I can’t believe you asked if he was taking the piss.” Harry’s giggles developed into full-blown laughter. Draco’s lips twitched and eventually, he was laughing as well.

“Alright settle down, Potter. You do realize we have to act like a married couple at the retreat, right?” Harry’s laughter petered out and he sat down heavily at his desk while Draco perched on the corner. “You don’t think we can do it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Harry mumbled.

“Harry, we’ve been friends for a while now. I believe we’ve developed a certain level of trust working together. What is bothering you?”

“Truthfully? The intimacy. You know how long it’s been, I think I’ve forgotten how to date.” 

Draco laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. We have a week to prepare. Let’s start by going on a muggle date tonight and then brave the wizarding world. People need to believe it, Harry.” 

Harry blushed while Draco waxed poetic about their date week. He knew he was in over his head with Draco as his betrothed at the marriage retreat. He had tried many times to bury his feelings for his sometimes partner, but it was going to be difficult with the new close proximity at all times.

Now Harry and Draco had gotten together before at pub nights, ministry functions, etc., but this week was different. Everything was more intimate and Harry’s heart really couldn’t take it. He had finally had enough come Friday and his control snapped. They were having a few drinks at a club after dinner when all of a sudden Harry felt a hand on his thigh and he froze. Now, this shouldn’t have startled him considering they’d been trying to touch often, just to get used to the familiarity, but this one caught him off guard. Draco’s hand was closer to his crotch than it had been before and he wasn’t looking at Harry. He followed Draco’s line of sight and spotted a well-built man eyeing their table. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, or even if their act was convincing enough, but he wasn’t willing to risk an early discovery. He slipped his hand under Draco’s chin and turned his face towards him. He slid towards Draco in the booth, tangling their legs under the table.

“Who is that?” He whispered in Draco’s ear, punctuating his statement with a kiss on the cheek. He felt Draco lean into his touch and a small sigh leave his lips.

“Alex, ex-boyfriend, jealous bastard. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Do we need to do something about him?” Draco let out a quick laugh.

“What's he going to do? Beat up the Savior of the Wizarding world? Uhn, stop that, it tickles.” Harry still had his mouth next to Draco’s ear, puffing warm breaths against it every time he spoke. Harry chuckled and backed away just enough to keep an eye on Draco’s ex, who seemed to still be watching them very intently with a tight grip on his pint. Harry barely registered the whine that left Draco’s lips before he gripped the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss. Draco squeaked and gripped Harry’s shoulders in surprise before giving in and melting into the touch. The kiss deepened, tongues intertwined and the ex was forgotten; at least until they heard a crash and broke apart to see where it came from. They watched the ex throw a couple of coins on the bar and stalk off. They turned towards each other and the tension ratcheted up instantly. Harry blushed and Draco huffed out an awkward laugh.

“Well, I guess if he fell for it, everyone else will right?” Harry’s face drooped a bit at Draco’s statement.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Um, I’m going to head out. Thank you for this week, Draco, I had a great time. See you Sunday.” Harry dropped a kiss on Draco’s cheek and swiftly left the club before he could protest. He could feel tears forming behind his eyes. This assignment was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days prior, Draco had been provided potions by the wizards running the bonding program. Apparently, he was supposed to slip them to his “future partner” to make them amenable to coming to the retreat. Everything about this was repulsive, and yet, his traitorous body reacted to the act he and Harry were playing. 

“Remember, you’re supposed to be under a love potion.”

Draco’s breath tickled Harry’s ear, his body pressed close, one hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned his head, making their noses bump, and forced out a chuckle.

“How could I forget?”

“Well, _act_ like it,” Draco hissed, sliding his hand down Harry’s back and letting it rest on his hip, gripping around his hip bone and yanking him closer still. Harry gasped as he almost toppled over but managed to sling his arm around Draco’s waist and turn the gasp into a laugh. Somewhere in the distance, a voice was speaking but he couldn’t hear a thing for the buzzing in his ears. “You are the worst, Draco Malfoy,” he said as besottedly as he could manage.

“Oh, but you like it,” Draco said, and there was a rasp in his voice that Harry hadn’t picked up on before, and it sent shivers down his spine.

“Gentlemen. Could I have your names or registration number, please?” 

The wizard at reception smiled brightly, not looking the slightest bit annoyed. Harry straightened up, feeling flustered. He wasn’t comfortable with this kind of public display of affection, especially now as he was supposed to pretend to be something he already was. Draco, however, ever the air of know-how and confidence, took out a sheet of paper with their booking confirmation, but still kept his arm around Harry’s waist.

“So sorry about that, my fiancé and I—,” he said with a quick glance at Harry, “Well, I don’t think I need to excuse myself for not being able to keep my hands off him,” he added with a not so subtle wink. 

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. He had to remind himself that this was just a show, and Draco was a little too good at acting.

“It’s fine, you get used to it, working at a place like this,” the wizard said, smiling even brighter. “Love is in the air!” 

Harry stared at him, feeling as if he’d burn his eyes if he looked at him too long.

While Draco and the clerk went over the details of their stay, Harry tried to take in the surroundings, still clinging to Draco’s side. There was a little fountain that looked as if it were made of solid gold, with cherubs and unicorns spurting water from their arrows and horns. There was a subtle pink hue surrounding it and it smelled incredible. Probably some sort of amortentia, Harry concluded. Flowers and plants were placed on every free surface, even climbing up the walls, making the place feel like a luxurious indoor garden. There were couples entwined everywhere, behaving in such an intimate way it almost made Harry blush.

“All right, gentlemen,” the clerk (apparently named Steven) said, “you’re all checked in now. Here are the keys to your room, and here’s a list of all the activities we have available. The pottery class is especially popular and will fill up quickly so if you want that one, don’t wait too long to book it. We also have couples treatments, such as massages or facials, and of course, the main thing here is the couples counselling. Please fill out this form together, and it will automatically match you with the most suitable counsellor for your needs and your personalities. And please, don’t hesitate to ask if something is unclear.” Steven upped the brightness of his smile even more, now resembling a light bulb more than a human being.

“Come on, _dear_ ,” Draco said, dragging Harry with him, “let’s see our room and if the bed is suitable for our needs.”

Harry swallowed. “Can’t wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how do we do this?” 

“I thought we had that planned already. We pretend to be engaged to be married, madly in love because you’re under a love potion so I can get in contact with the persons responsible for the more shady things happening here,” Draco said while rummaging around in his suitcase.

“Well, I know _that_ , I was referring to… that... thing,” Harry said, indicating the luscious bed facing the double glass doors leading out to the patio.

“What?” Draco said, straightening up

Harry sighed, not sure if Draco was being thick on purpose or if he really didn’t see the problem. “Do we sleep in shifts, or are we supposed to-,” he swallowed, voice failing him suddenly, “share?” he croaked.

Draco came to stand beside him, arms crossed over his chest. It was a double bed, which meant they could well fit together but there would have to be… some proximity, Harry thought, panicking slightly. What if Draco saw his morning erection? What if he accidentally tried to do things to Draco in his sleep? What if _Draco_ wanted-?

Draco cleared his throat, shaking Harry from his reverie.

“I would assume, based on the nature of this place, that we need to share it, yes.”

Of course. Of bloody course. Not only was he supposed to hang around Draco all the time in public and be fondled by him, for show mind you, not for real, but he also had to endure sleeping in the same bed as him, again, just for show. This assignment was turning into a nightmare.

“Do we need to prepare something else, go over details, or should we start examining this place?” Draco said as the silence stretched on.

“If that means meeting other people, I need to take a shower first,” Harry said, “I wasn’t made for this kind of humidity.”

“Well, you could be sweaty from all the newly engaged sex we just had for all they know,” Draco said mockingly.

Harry’s breath hitched, but he decided not to take the bait, instead snatching his toilet bag from his suitcase and marching into the bathroom. He desperately needed to wash himself off, and if that included a break from Draco, well, all the better.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock came at the door.

“Mr. Malfoy?” 

“Yes”

“Your first treatment is ready. Please bring Mr Potter to room two.”

“Yes, thank you. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Draco looked through the peephole and waited for the man to walk away. This was it. 

Draco turned to Harry “I sent the message to my contact that we’d arrived, but I didn’t think it would be so soon. Are you ready?”

Harry stilled. “I think so.”

“Okay, the potion I made should counteract anything they give you.” Draco shuffled through his bag and pulled out a portion of violet liquid. “Drink this.”

Harry tipped it back.

“Good.” Draco said, “From what I’ve learned this won’t be fun. That potion will counteract most known love potions and spells, I think. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to continue to pretend obviously.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay, let’s just get this over with and find out what we can.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck!” Harry shouted once back in the confines of their room. “Obedience training through bond legilimency? Are you kidding me?”

“I didn’t like it either. I didn’t push too hard, did I?” Draco ran his fingers over Harry’s face a little frantically, checking his temperature, down to his neck and wrist to check his pulse. “I know your experience with Occlumency is decent, but then, only against someone who was sharing the same link and had an equal disadvantage. Against others…you aren’t as proficient....” He summoned a calming draught from his bag and a bottle of water, wordlessly handing them to Harry.

“I had to do enough to be believable. Are you okay? I promise I didn’t mean to see anything I saw, I tried to hold back, I did.” Harry still looked a little pale, “You were incredible back there, mimicking the effects of the implanted commands while still maintaining control. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Draco ran his fingers through unruly black hair, he wasn’t even sure why he was doing it. He just needed to comfort this man that had been his friend and had trusted him. He just hoped Harry wouldn’t hate him when this was all over. “Harry, are you okay?” 

Harry gulped down the water, “NO! I’m not okay!” Harry shouted, launching Draco magically away from him. “Innocent people are being forced into unwanted bonds here!” Draco held up his hands in an obvious show of submission, waiting for Harry to calm down.

“My mind was being forced, and it’s sick! The people that are doing this are sick! How could you just sit there and do it to me!” 

He knew it was the raw magic and emotion from the process spilling over, but he felt as if he’d been slapped, and he shouted, “I’m trying to help! Do you think this is fun for me? It’s not. But I’m trying to help catch those bastards too. I’m sorry I’m the unspeakable with the right training and family history to pose as the awful fucking person that would drug a person in order to force a bond. But I am.” 

Draco sighed. “I hate that people think I’m capable of this.” 

“I know.” Harry breathed, and Draco squatted down to look at him once more.

“Good.” Draco put his hands on Harry’s knees and gave them a reassuring squeeze, he had no idea when these subtle intimacies had begun to feel comfortable, but it broke his heart to think about why, and know that they’d all be gone soon. “Are you going to be okay for a few minutes? I was supposed to bring you back here to rest and then go back for my report on your prognosis and treatment schedule.” Draco was beginning to feel sick again, but he pushed it down. Now was not the time. 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok.” Draco stood, “I’ll uh… I guess I’ll be back then.”

God, he hated leaving Harry like this, but they couldn’t risk anyone thinking his behaviour was suspicious. 

He made it to the door when, suddenly, behind him, he heard, “Thank you. I know you’ve got my back, I don’t think I could have done that without you.” His heart swelled and he turned to look into clear green eyes.

“Of course Harry.” He gave a slight smile and headed down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry flung himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes, trying to get himself under control. He knew, he _knew_ that Draco hadn’t meant to hurt him, but his mind was on edge, he felt frayed from the work resisting the false bond took. The way it had tugged at the edges of his emotions and clawed its way into the inmost parts of him leaving him raw. 

But Draco had been the one thing that had made him feel safe. Draco had been so careful not to hurt him, he could see the tenderness in Draco’s eyes as he tended to him once they got back, and now Harry had fucked it all up and shouted at him. God, he was such an ass. He knew how much Draco hated his reputation and how much he’d changed. These last weeks preparing for this assignment, Harry had even thought he felt something else, something deeper, but how could Draco forgive him now? Harry had thrown all that back in his face. 

Well the least he could do was make sure they solved this thing, _and_ make sure Draco got his share of credit for bringing these bastards down. He unhooked the magical scanning device that tracked his levels and recorded all spells and potions he’d been subjected to and unclipped the muggle wire he had strapped to his chest. Wizards, they always scanned for magical traps but never thought to just pat a bloke down. 

He washed his face and began to dress for dinner. If he happened to pick out his most alluring trousers and the jumper he always caught Draco staring at him in, he didn’t think about why. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As entertaining as watching the other guests had been earlier, now the activity had Harry and Draco stressing out to new levels. Where before it had been done out of cautiousness, now the added horror of not knowing if a person was being controlled upped the urgency.

“You know, I’ve been thinking on it,” Draco said, hands pressing upwards and out against his face in thought, “and maybe we need to look at this from a different perspective.”

The thought had crossed Harry’s mind almost immediately after Draco had returned from the Legilimency session. His face must have said as much, because Draco bent down to look at his menu with a roll of his eyes, muttering, “Why do I even bother.”

“Because you care, even if you don’t like saying it,” Harry whispered back, tapping the top of his menu pointedly, “and lay off the drinks tonight, we need to be in top form.” 

In truth, Harry didn’t think he could handle drinking. It would have been nice to think they could drink the Bond issue away, but years of therapy and training had taught him it wouldn’t be a wise choice. 

Draco let out a dry laugh and grabbed his hand with more force than necessary. “Oh, darling, why didn’t you say so earlier?” 

Harry let Draco order for him, hand flexing under his as he squeezed it in front of the waiter, a flashy smile and cheesy line thrown for cover. He ignored the worried glances from Draco and took stock of their surroundings.

The restaurant was slowly filling as per the schedule they’d seen over the last few days. One couple would make their way in and chat loudly, enjoying the privacy of an empty restaurant for as long as possible. Then a few more would come in, some bathers from the pool heading directly for the bar attached to the outside veranda, shielding them from the blast of the air conditioning. More would flow in and out in a variety of ways that made Harry’s head hurt from trying to keep tabs on everyone. His neck would send him to St. Mungo’s after this for sure.

“How can you come in here for less than twenty minutes, eat only appetizers, and then leave for the night? I don’t think I’ve seen that couple come in for breakfast either.”

“Some people, unlike yourself,” Draco started, “can handle smaller portion sizes and have other things to do besides stuffing themselves at an overpriced dinner.”

The waiter then came over and deposited their starters in front of them. 

As he watched Draco dig into them, Harry was rather proud he didn’t have to say anything to Draco regarding the matter. With a pointed glance from the charcuterie board and rapidly disappearing oyster spread to his partner, he was happy to say he’d reduced Draco to near-Hogwarts-levels of frustration.

“I take it you aren’t including yourself in that.”

“Oh, kindly shut the fuck up.”

Digging into the rest of the meal was worth it, even if the outfit he’d picked earlier felt tight afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So if you’re in love and you’re spending all of your energy buggering the life out of your supposed significant other - why aren’t you going out and eating with them?”

“Maybe they’re getting room service,” Draco said. His arm was thrown over Harry’s shoulders and felt as heavy as lead. Even if the heat around them was begging for personal space and his arm felt as heavy as lead, Harry couldn’t help but move closer. “Some couples truly just want to fuck and stay hidden away from the world on their honeymoons.”

“Which is why,” Harry said, with a dreading realization, “this is the perfect place to kidnap someone and hold them hostage.” 

He felt Draco shudder in response, fingers dancing frantically on his shoulder as he struggled to come to terms with it.

“It’s bad enough to be trapped in your own mind under these circumstances. But to be trapped in plain sight, it’s no wonder this wasn’t uncovered sooner.”

Harry moved, almost unconsciously, under his arm and he felt Draco tug him back. He looked back at his hand and at Draco, confused.

“Wha - “

“This isn’t the time to go into it,” Draco said. “It’s nearly eleven, Harry. There won’t be any way for us to test the theory if the hostages in question aren’t even awake to show it.”

He threw Draco off and turned on him, hand thrown out angrily. “We don’t know how deep this goes. They could be doing anything tonight, they could be moving them—we need—

“—to think about this clearly. We plan. We let the team back home know, and we tackle this in the morning the way Kingsley would want us to.”

Harry hated everything about Draco in that moment. Every atom in that man’s body was worthless to Harry as far as this investigation went. How could one stand back with the evidence that they had and just let it happen again? 

Draco didn’t know how it felt. He didn’t know how invasive it was for someone to just stay inside your head without an end in sight, and how suddenly Harry had felt nothing. He had fought Voldemort in his head countless times, pushed away Imperio over and over again, it always left a void. He had been standing three feet away from Draco and Harry hadn’t been able to do a thing—

“I didn’t _Imperio_ your irrational arse, calm down—no don’t you _dare_ look at me like that. I understand that the mental exertion was more than you can handle at the moment.” 

Draco half-dragged Harry back to their room quietly, sidestepping a couple that had been drinking too heavily along the way. Harry wanted to put up a fight and throw the biggest fit the prat had ever seen.

The door shut closed and Harry was unable to move.

Draco was standing in front of him again, and this time both of his arms were on Harry, holding onto him firmly. 

“You need to calm down. Your emotions are all over the place. Projecting feelings worse than you did in school like that is going to end the investigation far faster than any argument we’d have.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco took in the sight of Harry, flushed face and chest heaving, eyes unfocused and watering down the sides of his cheeks. “Harry,” he took a step back and pulled Harry’s chin up so their eyes met. “No one is in your head. I’m not. It’s just you...He’s...He’s gone.” 

Harry blinked and Draco stood still, an odd, agonising yearning pounding against his chest. He wanted to reach out and hold Harry, to comfort him, to make sure he knew that Draco would never let anyone do to him what was being done to the poor victims at the retreat. But it went so much deeper than that for Harry. 

“You don’t have to comfort me, I’m fine,” Harry finally said. 

“Fine? You just had a meltdown and nearly blew our cover. I wouldn’t say you’re fine,” Draco said, his feelings creeping over the barrier between work and the latent desire he possessed to see Harry taken care of, “And I what if I want to comfort you?” He pressed a hand to Harry’s shoulder and gave him a slight nudge. “You look like shit.” 

“That’s your idea of comfort?” Harry rolled his eyes. Draco let his eyes fall to Harry’s chest. His breathing returned to normal and Draco lowered his eyes even farther, Harry’s fists were unclenching and rising up to meet Draco’s arms. “Please,” Harry said, his voice pleading. “Tell me that we’re going to get these fuckers?” 

“We’re going to get them. We just need to rethink our strategy a bit and,” Draco leaned in and pressed his forehead to Harry’s, “Keep them convinced we are what we say we are.” 

Harry closed his eyes and a small sound escaped his lips. 

Suddenly Draco couldn’t stop staring.

“What’s that?” Harry asked. 

Draco pulled away, turning around to trap the warm, familiar sensations that had sparked in his chest before they caught fire and spread lower. “A couple in love,” Draco managed to get out. “A couple who can’t keep their hands off each other.” 

It was quiet in the room for a long time and Draco didn’t have the nerve to turn around and see what Harry was doing if he had somehow worked himself up again. Draco didn’t know how he’d be able to reign in Harry’s anger, and a part of him wished he didn’t have to. Harry was right. But being right wouldn’t bring all the victims justice. 

“You should be acting like a man who can’t keep his hands off of the object of his desires.” Harry’s breath tickled the back of Draco’s neck, and the shiver went straight to his cock. Harry’s hand traced its way around the side of Draco’s back and came to rest on his hip, gripping it tight through the layers of fabric. 

“And—and you?” Draco managed to get out just before Harry’s other hand pressed against his neck and turned his head so their eyes met. 

“I’m acting like a man under a love potion, inhibitions and protestations suppressed and replaced with the need to please.” 

Draco shook himself out of Harry’s grip. “What?” 

Harry gazed at Draco, his lips quirked in a devious smirk. “Isn’t this what you want?” “No!” Draco turned back and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. “Not like this. Never like this. Bloody hell, Harry, I can’t do this anymore.” Draco stepped back and glanced sideways. 

“ _You,_ ” Harry laughed, “Can’t do _this?_ ” He pointed back and forth in the space between them. “You were the one just lecturing me about what we’re supposed to be doing here. You know, the fucking job we were sent to do?” 

Draco could meet Harry’s eyes. “I can’t pretend to be a man who can’t keep his hands off the object of his desires when all I’ve been doing this entire time is stopping myself from tracing my hands all over you and mapping out every inch of your skin. Thinking about the job is the only thing stopping me from wrapping you up in my arms and taking you far, far away from here.” Draco closed his eyes. “I thought I’d be able to get through it after earlier, I thought when you were so repulsed by the very thought of being bonded to me, to anyone, that these things, these feelings would just naturally take a seat to the task at hand but…” Draco lifted his eyes and levelled Harry with as honest a look as he could muster. “I can’t pretend with you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s eyes were wide as he stared at Draco, who began to squirm as the silence lengthened between them again. He looked down at his hands, fingers twisting each other tightly making his skin turn red with the pressure. 

“Well, ok, I know you may not feel the same…” A hysterical laugh broke through Draco’s self-depreciation and his head snapped up to see Harry facing the ground, tugging on his hair on frustration. 

“Harry?” 

Harry’s eyes rolled up towards Draco, pinning him in place. His voice came out low and rough. “Do you even know what I’ve been going through since the club? Before that?” Harry threw his hands out to the side and stalked towards Draco, who squeaked at the sudden movement. He stumbled backwards and his knees gave out beneath him when he hit the couch. Harry threw himself on top of Draco and pressed him back into the cushions. 

Harry growled into his neck. “Stop me now if you don’t want this, otherwise I’m going to absolutely obliterate you tonight. I want you so badly.” 

Draco whined at Harry’s declaration and latched his hands onto his hips. A loud groan left him as Harry descended upon his neck with bruising bites and kisses. Draco pushed down on Harry’s hips, grinding his hardness into the answering one he found there. The vibrations from Harry’s growls against his neck had Draco melting into the couch. He was pliant and warm and didn’t want it to stop, but there was a slight prickling at his conscience that made him lift his hands to push at Harry’s shoulders. 

“Sto...uhhh. Harry, stop.”

Harry separated himself and began to climb off Draco, but was stopped by a sharp grip on his biceps. His dejected look immediately switched to confusion. Draco was panting harshly and it was hard to think with the lingering feeling of Harry’s teeth in his tendons, but he had to get this out. 

“Kingsley. We need to contact Kingsley.” 

Harry gaze softened and he stoked Draco’s cheek. “Tomorrow, love. I don’t think I can wait anymore to finally have you in my arms.” 

Draco choked back a swell of emotion that threatened to surface and met Harry halfway for a sweet, slow kiss that built-in urgency. The tension and heat from earlier roared back into the room, threatening to strangle the occupants with need. Draco slid down the back of the couch to lie on his back, Harry following and straddling his hips. Harry sat up, grinding down on Draco’s lap, wrenching a strained moan out of him. He placed a hand on Draco's chest to keep him in place and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He muttered a few spells then threw it on the coffee table before attacking the buttons of Draco's shirt. 

“What...spells?”

Harry whispered his answer against Draco’s exposed skin as he kissed down his chest. “Locking spell, slight sound enhancing for our lurkers, and a detection spell on the hallway that is linked to our enchanted parchment. All movement will be recorded. We need to give them a show so they don’t notice our tracking spell.” 

Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head, not only from Harry’s nip at his hip but also the surprising genius of his newly shirtless lover. One hand tangled in Harry’s hair as the other reached to help him unbuckle his belt. It was slapped away and once the belt was undone, his pants and trousers were unceremoniously ripped down his legs and thrown over the back of the couch. Harry nipped at Draco’s thighs, prompting him to spread them wider in anticipation. Draco’s shout seemed to echo throughout the room when Harry swallowed him down whole without warning. 

“Oh shite. The spell works so well.” Draco’s breathy whisper didn’t travel much, but he felt Harry smirk around his shaft. His back arched when Harry gave his dick a long hard suck all the way to the top and let go of the head with a lewd pop. 

Draco flopped the down on the couch and pulled Harry up for a hard kiss, all tongue and teeth, nipping at his lips, tasting the pre-come in his mouth. “Bed. Now.” 

Harry stood next to the couch and reached out for Draco’s hand; the remaining clothes dropping as they moved into the bedroom. Draco manhandled Harry down onto the bed, climbing on top and pressing him into the mattress with his body. 

“I want to taste you then I want you to fuck me into the mattress until I can’t walk straight.” 

Harry moaned and grabbed Draco’s hips, flipping them swiftly surprising Draco into a squeak again. Harry climbed up to straddle Draco’s face and tangle one hand in his hair; the other braced against the headboard. 

“Suck.”

Draco couldn’t swallow him fast enough. He wanted Harry to use him and tear him apart piece by piece. He wanted this to last forever, but soon Harry's hips shuttered and he let go with a long groan and a few curses. Come spilled over Draco’s lips as Harry pulled out and slid down to lick and kiss the last traces from his face. 

Draco got out a few words in between kisses. “Fuck me, Harry. I need you.”

Harry smirked down at the purplish head of Draco’s prick, precome flowing freely onto his stomach.

“With pleasure.” 

Forty-five excruciating minutes later, when Draco was practically begging Harry to either fuck him or let him come, the quill began recording movement outside their room. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice and Draco’s scream echoed through the hall when Harry finally pushed in, reducing their interaction to solely moans and curses. 

“Fuck! Can’t last.” 

The parchment then recorded only one set of footfalls moving hurriedly away from their door. Apparently, Harry had been right about lurkers checking in on them and that made Draco eternally grateful they had ignored their inhibitions and gave in to their desire for each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Should I be worried the first thing I’m thinking about after having sex is whether or not our stalker has noticed we’re tracking them?”

“All things considered,” Harry stretched while shifting over to the side of the bed, “probably not. I’m thinking about it as well.”

Draco watched him get up and walk across the room to the parchment and bring it over. “Merlin you’re rubbing off on me,” he groaned, throwing his hands up to cover his face. “Any other time I would have called you rude for it.”

“Pretty sure I already rubbed off on you anyway,” Harry laughed, easily dodging the pillow Draco threw at him. “What.”

“You’re ridiculous. Terrible—a terrible human being—never mind _that_. Where the hell did they go?”

Draco pointedly did not move towards Harry, and, after a silent conversation threatening murder took place, Draco motioned for Harry to throw the parchment over. He took it with a sharp smile and blatantly ignored the smirk that was shot his way. 

Much like the tracking spells the Ministry set on his family some time ago, this one created a hazy image of where the subject might be, as well as highlighting the route that they took. On several prior cases, Draco recalled trainees being divided into two teams—one to follow the detectives directly to where the suspect was, another to collect evidence surrounding the case. Circe did Draco miss the days where he actually _wanted_ to collect evidence rather than fight someone?

He was so busy trying to figure out where the suspect was, Draco didn’t notice Harry come over to his side of the bed. 

“Do you recognize that area at all?” Draco didn’t and said as much. “Then I guess we’re following them, right?”

“Right now?”

“Wasn’t that the plan?”

The plan had been to trick one of the resort workers into thinking we were distracted and then track them down when they were unaware. For someone who often jumped the gun and said fuck it to the Ministry more times than he could count, Draco thought Harry was being evasive. In fact, if Draco had to guess, Harry would have generally strayed from the plan— _oh_. 

They already had. And now, the fuck was trying to make up for it in the worst possible way. 

Draco handed Harry the map back and then shoved him none too kindly on his way to the bathroom. Ignoring the blaring sign in his head that said not to, he threw a cleaning Charm over himself. They had a job to do. Throwing off the invasive scrubbed feeling all over him, Draco threw his uniform on.

Merlin he hated Harry sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Scurrying around hotel grounds early in the morning with an ache throughout his entire body wasn’t Draco’s ideal post-cotial routine. He wasn’t sure it was Harry’s either, but here they were. 

The tracking spells only lasted so long, so if Draco had to place the blame on someone it would be the Ministry—but that was another conversation entirely. 

Draco followed alongside Harry until they reached a wall and he nearly ran into him. 

“What the hell is this? Where to next, Potter?”

“Gee, thanks _Malfoy_...I’m pretty sure we need to go through this person’s suite to get to our suspect.” Harry pressed his ear to the door and held Draco back before straightening up again.

“Okay, so why haven’t we?”

Harry pointed at the door. “Because the people are actually inside! Actually doing things!” 

It took a lot of will power for Draco not to say something. Instead, he cast a Disillusionment charm around the two of them before unlocking the door and pulling Harry in with him. Draco ignored the shout that came from the couple and dodged a thrown remote that hit Harry.

_“Fuck!”_

_“Fuck indeed, now let’s find whatever hidden door we need and get the bastard.”_

Fortunately that got Harry’s attention and he cast several detection spells around the room. The floor immediately began to thrum under their feet, and the couple, already back at their lovemaking, appeared to be enjoying it. Thoroughly.

Unfortunately for Draco, this meant that it was his job to transfigure something and/or move them aside so they could get to whatever hellish trapdoor awaited them. 

“ _Could you get on with it before they finish the job for us?”_

_“Disgusting,”_ Draco shot back. Looking around the room and thinking about how best to approach this, Draco spotted the fire alarm at the left of the doorway. He shot a Stinging Hex at it.

Not five minutes later the two were drenched and walking down a slippery, slowly flooding staircase to who knows where. 

Over the roar of the alarm, Harry was draining away the water.“That was rather brilliant.”

“What was that?!”

“ _I said_ THAT WAS RATHER BRILLIANT!”

Draco smiled. “Wonderful—feel free to elaborate when I can properly hear you, yeah?” Harry shot him a simpering smile in return and then continued down the stairway, wand out and ready. No doubt the suspect had already heard them, along with the alarm. 

“Follow my lead or—whatever it is you do when we’re out on a case.”

“This is our first case, Harry.”

“Then do the second, and get ready.” No point in being quiet anymore, Draco thought. 

Walking through the pristine white walls of the hotel had given them a sense of stability. Had they not been chasing down a possible murder suspect, having the exact same set up underground would have normally given the same vibe. But the longer the two of them walked, expecting the end every second—given they were going down an incredibly long hallway—the more unnerving it got. 

“I never realized how comforting windows were,” Harry murmured, looking at the walls, “but not being able to see outside really messes with the mind, yeah?”

Draco coughed. “I thought that would be something the two of us were experts in.”

“That’s a bit dark.”

“It’s the truth—but yeah,” Draco conceded, “this feels really wrong.”

“Draco...I feel…”

Draco snapped to look at Harry who was leaning against the wall, swaying slightly.

“Harry! Are you—” Then Draco began to feel it too, slightly dizzy and his vision blurred. Harry slumped to the floor and Draco kneeled to hold him, “Harry! Harry! Wake up!” 

He tried to drag Harry back toward the direction they came in but his vision was dimming and suddenly the world faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke slowly, he was seated in a padded chair of some sort, his arms tied behind him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in a room very similar to the one he and Harry had had their “session” in. He looked around frantically for Harry but couldn’t see him anywhere. Panic rose in him and he began testing his bonds, scanning the room for anything he could use as a weapon once he’d freed himself. Then his blood froze as he heard a soft laugh behind him.

“Good morning, Draco. My how times have changed, I don’t ever recall you being so alive upon waking. You were always more of a grumpy snuggler. But, I think I like this new you darling.”

“Alex? What…?”

Alex walked around and into Draco’s view, casually leaning on a cabinet. “Yes, darling, it’s me. It’s been far too long. I saw you a few weeks ago at that club, but you were,” he gave Draco a dark look, “Otherwise engaged at the time.”

“What the fuck are you doing here? Where the fuck is Harry? ”

“My, my, manners, dear. What would your mother say? Not even a hello and a kind word for your fiance?”

“Fiance? We were never engaged, AND I broke up with you five years ago for being a possessive, controlling, manipulative bastard!” Draco spat. “ Or are you so delusional you forgot about that?”

“Yes, I recall. And it was tough for a little while there, but then I realized something. Some people just don’t know what's good for them. I was only trying to help you, Draco, keep you safe. You didn’t need a job! Between us, we had plenty of money and all that work! Day in, day out, with people who might want to hurt you or take you away from me? Don’t get me started on your friends, that Blaise asshole definitely wanted to get into your pants, and Pansy, she hated me, always telling you not to listen to me. I know what’s best for you, what foods you should eat to keep you nice and trim for me, what you look best in, and you have to admit, my taste in decorating and entertainment is just better than yours darling. I was only doing what was best.” He spoke so sweetly as if what he said should be obvious to any child...or pet.

“But I do have to thank you, love. What you did made me realise that you weren’t the only one too stubborn for his own good. Witches and Wizards throughout Britain were stubbornly refusing to accept the help and care of intelligent, sophisticated pureblooded individuals such as myself. Can you believe it? Wizards just like me, all over the country being rejected by people too stupid to understand what they were being offered. It’s because of you my love, that I developed this little program, as a means to help guide them into true happiness.”

Draco stared at him in wide-eyed shock and horror. “My god,” he said in a tone of pure astonishment “You’re insane.” 

“Oh no, my dear, I’m quite rational. Why do you think it took me so long to get you here? I had to be absolutely certain my methods were sound before I’d risk your safety. Besides, you can hardly claim not to see the appeal. After all, you signed up for our little program here with the ‘boy wonder’. You know what it’s like to set your eyes on someone who thinks they are too good for you, otherwise you would have gotten him without our help.” He smirked as if he’d won. “I do applaud the choice by the way. Unfortunately, I can’t let you have him. You,” he pointed at Draco, “Are for me, my darling.”

Panic rose in Draco’s throat. “Where is he? What have you done with him?!”

“Oh don’t worry about him. Did I mention those little love potions we provided you with prior to your visit have a bit of a backdoor built into them? Sort of an insurance policy of sorts if something goes wrong and the wizard who brings them in can’t pay or tries to change their mind. With the right spell and a little of the legilimency we use here, we can switch their allegiance to whatever witch or wizard we choose.” 

Alex snapped his fingers and a blonde wizard similar to Alex in height and build entered with Harry by his side.

“My cousin here has taken a fancy to him, and since he has been so instrumental in helping me get this little rehabilitation clinic running, I thought he deserved a reward.”

Draco’s stomach turned at the way Harry was smiling and leaning gently against this other man. How could this be happening?

The other man spoke, “Thanks for bringing him here.” he smiled. “I don’t know how you managed to slip ‘The Great Harry Potter’ potions, but I’d never have been able to manage it... God,” he said looking down at Harry and trailing his fingers down the side of his face. “He’s just so bloody perfect, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

Harry smiled sweetly and nodded, “Only for you, darling,” and pushed himself close against the man, kissing him.

Draco felt sick. The legilimency from their session must have worked after all. That meant...what they’d done was...God...It wasn’t Harry that had wanted him at all. He was such a fool. He’d taken advantage of Harry when he wasn’t in his right mind. He was no better than Alex and his cousin. 

Suddenly he saw Harry spring into action grabbing the man's wand with one hand and hitting him squarely in the solar plexus with the other, sending him to the floor in pain. He kicked him in the gut for good measure and before Alex could turn he had his wand trained firmly on him.

“I don’t need a bloody potion to want Draco Malfoy, you fucking moron. He’s brilliant, and witty, and fascinating as hell. Maybe you missed all that when you were trying to own him for his pretty face and gorgeous arse, but I suppose that’s your loss because he will NEVER be yours.”

Harry launched a Stinging Hex that left a red welt on the side of Alex’s face. “Also I’m able to resist forced persuasion through legilimency, I can resist the fucking Imperius Curse, you idiot. Read a history book.”

Harry brandished his wand in a swift movement and Alex fell bonelessly to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right, Auror Potter, we have everything we need from you,” Auror Silverling said while slinging her bag full of Harry’s recordings over her shoulder. “Will you be taking the same portkey as us?”

“Thank you, Aya. No, we need to pack our things here first and settle down.”

Aya gave him a sympathetic smile. “Of course. Let us know if you need anything, anything at all.”

“Will do,” Harry said, “tell Robards we’ll brief him when we get back.”

He gave her a short wave and closed the door, leaning his forehead against the smooth surface. 

Draco came up behind him, the energy of his magic settling around Harry.

“Did you mean it? What you told Alex?”

Harry sighed. He wasn’t ready for this conversation.

“Which part? The one where I said he’d be rotting away in Azkaban? I meant that with my whole being.”

“Don’t play daft, you know what I mean.”

Harry turned around, meeting stormy grey eyes. His mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“You said you want me,” Draco said softly.

“I do. I mean, who wouldn’t?”

Draco stepped closer.

“I remember someone calling me ‘brilliant, witty and fascinating’.”

“I also said you have a pretty face and gorgeous arse.”

“Yes, well, no one could object to _that_.”

Harry chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“You know, I had no idea you could be so possessive,” Draco said, his voice dropping an octave as he leaned closer, his breath tickling Harry’s ear. “I like it,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Harry said, turning his head to nose just below Draco’s ear, eliciting a soft gasp from him. He let his hands come up to rest at Draco’s hips, pulling him closer still. “Well, that wanker will never have you, because you’re _mine_.”

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair, turning his head so that they were nose to nose.

“Show me. Show me how much I’m yours, Harry.”

Harry growled, kissing Draco hard while he started walking him back to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Fuck, Harry, I was so scared when I came to and you were gone,” Draco said between kisses as he yanked Harry’s trousers down. “Seeing you with that buffoon, looking all smitten, was just…”

“I know,” Harry said, untangling Draco’s arms from his sleeves before he started working on his own shirt. “I didn’t want to scare you, but I had to play the part.”

“And I thought…,” Draco started but cut himself off.

“What?” Harry said, pausing to look into Draco’s eyes.

“I thought, what we did before, I wasn’t sure if you were under the influence, if I was taking advantage,” Draco said quietly, eyes cast down.

Harry stared at him.

“ _You_ taking advantage of _me_? Draco, I practically threw myself at you.”

“Oh, that’s right, you did,” Draco said with a smirk. “Now do it again.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice and he shoved Draco unceremoniously onto the bed, draping himself over him, kissing and nipping everywhere he could. Sparks of pleasure rippled through Harry’s entire body as he mapped out every inch of Draco, opening him slowly with his fingers and tongue. He could feel Draco’s arousal reverberating inside himself, heightening his senses. It was like the last time they had sex, only a million times better. 

“Do you feel it too?” Harry said, staring at Draco writhing underneath him. “It’s like… everything is magnified.”

“I do,” Draco said, panting. “Could it be the bond?” 

“The what?”

“The bond,” Draco said with a tone of forced patience. “Remember they put us under a temporary bond when we got here? It must have begun to solidify when you saved me.”

“But… that was a marriage bond, right?”

“It was. So if I’m not mistaken we’re about to consummate it now.” He looked up at Harry, his eyes guarded. “This would be your chance to back out.”

“So, what, we’d be bonded permanently? For real?” 

Draco shrugged, turning to his side. “There are worse things that could happen,” he mumbled.

Harry lay down behind him, throwing one arm around Draco and pulling him closer. “I know,” he said, kissing the nape of Dracos’ neck, the soft hair tickling his nose. “Like never finding out you want me as much as I want you.” He slid his hand over Draco’s side, over his hip, letting it rest there. “I don’t want to back out,” he said. “I want this. I want you.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand, bringing it to his cock.

“Show me instead of telling me.”

Harry laughed, kissing along Draco’s spine down to the curve of his arse, continuing to open him up and finally pressing inside. Draco’s voice was soft as he egged Harry on, telling him to fuck him faster, deeper, _yes Harry, right there_ , the thrum of their magic twisting and turning, filling the room with crackling energy, until Draco came with a shout, his arse clenching around Harry’s cock, pulling him over the edge too.

“That was…,” Harry said as he flopped down beside Draco.

“Yeah, it was,” Draco said, nuzzling into the crook of Harry’s neck. Suddenly he started giggling, his breath tickling Harry.

“What? What’s so funny?”

Draco shook his head. “Can you imagine?” he said through bursts of laughter, “Can you imagine Robards face when we tell him what happened?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, er… that’s how we ended up getting bonded on this mission,” Harry concluded, looking up at Robards who was sitting with closed eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you for briefing me, Auror Potter, Unspeakable Malfoy. This was definitely not what I expected when I woke up this morning, and I think I could have done without the shagging part.”

Kingsley chuckled softly.

“You’re both dismissed,” Robards said. “I want a written report by tomorrow, but be sure to make it short. Now please get out of my sight.”

Harry motioned to Draco to get out of the office quickly, but as they were exiting Draco popped his head back in.

“Sir, do we file our request for time off for our honeymoon here, or do we take it with your secretary?”

Kingsley let out a bark of laughter, almost drowning out Robards shouting “Get. OUT!”


End file.
